blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyche
Appearance : Psyche is a tall young woman, standing at 6'0" exactly and now finished growing. She has a quite pale complexion, not sickly and with some color to it, but not tan in the least. Her frame is a little curvy, with a nice look to her. It isn't too defined, and her bust is a little on the small side, but she has an attractively slender form. Her long limbs are thin and she's 142 pounds, the bare minimum for the lowest range of a healthy weight. Even her fingers and toes are longer than normal. While her skinny build is a bit toned as much as it can be, most of her strength comes from her powerful magic. Zoom in to her face now. She has a clearly defined lower jaw with an oval shaped face. Her nose has a shallow, barely noticeable dip in it, the end almost like a hawk nose but not quite protruding. Her full lips generally have some form of lip gloss. Lipstick looks just too much on her, so a shimmer is enough. Her eyes are nicely set apart in her skull, shaped narrow. The irises are an intense shade of electric yellow. She wears heavy black eyeshadow, cat shaped and defined with eyeliner, standing striking against her pale skin and cranking up her vivid, piercing gaze. Her hair is a rich shade of dark, dark blue. In the back it's not past her skull, cut there and no longer. In an angle, it gradually gets longer to be just past jaw level in the front of her face. The part line is way the right of her head, bangs swooping left neatly across her forehead to her temple. Piercings Let's quickly list her piercings before we move on. Twin snakebite liprings are dark silver where they curve, a silver stud marks the left side of her nose. Above her slim, arched black eyebrows is a dark silver ring at the edge of her right eyebrow, and a bright silver stud next to it closer to the center of her nose. Her ears have twin dark silver industrials tipped with spikes, two brighter silver rings along the upper rim and a third rim on the side of her ear rim, matching both ears in this fashion. Then she has dark silver studs in her lobes, two per lobe, the one closer to the front a little bigger. Lots of metal in this face. Clothing Now, her clothing? To be blunt, it's all black and skintight. Not much originality there, but it looks good on her. The shirt is long sleeve and to the middle of her neck, the pants long and tucked into combat boots. Her boots are up to her knees, which seem to make her even taller than she really is. Nice and imposing with her startling eyes, just the way she prefers. Tucked into her sleeves are black fingerless gloves covering the bottom half of her fingers and leaving the rest bare with black nail polish. Secured a little above the neck of her shirt is a black collar with silver triangle studs and no buckle. She often wears sound pods in the form of black wireless earbuds put into her ears. They don't protrude much, so they don't ruin her whole earring effect. Around her waist in nearly invisible belt loops is a slim, plain black belt that merges with her clothes hardly visible, holding two hand-sized supply pouches, a nice adventure-y touch. : Personality Psyche is inclined to remain in the background or stay official. All brisk, getting the job done, quick efficiency. She has a strong dislike for a multitude of people and traits including children, immaturity, stupidity, optimism, hyperactivity, and the elderly. She seems to always be planning, and it is hard to drag into battle without a good reason. Don't expect her to just throw herself around, no matter how confident she is in her strong magic. She fails to express herself through vocal skills and isn't good with explanations, but it doesn't matter much — why would it? It's only a bother when trying to tell someone a plan. Though, she does work alone. It makes sense to herself, at least. Psyche is highly antisocial and a bit of a misanthrope. She doesn't like you, she expects the same in return. Now get lost. She enjoys manipulating things and likes to find out how people work, and just how to corrupt them. Without a reason Psyche generally won't act on such discoveries, unless she's in a sadistic mood. She can be a little capricious. She strongly believes that everyone is purely motivated by self-interest and that no one is to be trusted, a cynic. She is extremely negative and often says sarcastic remarks and put downs. She isn't a fan of sympathy, and pity can be a little aggravating. Life isn't fair, quit saying you're sorry. Don't even think about touching her, in fact, it would probably be best to keep about three feet or more away. She lacks empathy, and cannot sympathize with others well if at all. Emotions are just confusing and don't click with her, unless they're of a more turbulent kind. Mutual anger or hate is the best way to get to her. If she was in a guild, she'd likely be S-Class. Psyche isn't her real name. Of course not. However, whatever legal identity she has is unknown. She'd rather not get tied up in the "ridiculous" guild shenanigans, so she's a rogue. Also, don't guilds just drag you down? Biography